


Luke's Song (Oh My My My)

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, How do I tag?, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, MAJOR drabble, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Slice of Life, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, a bit vague?, how your grandparents fell in love, im sorry, im such taylor trash, life story, like really short, nah im just trash, story of love, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton met when they were seven and nine. This is their story.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>I'm major Taylor Swift trash and wrote a Lashton drabble based off of Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's Song (Oh My My My)

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, and a major drabble. But it's hopefully cute? I just really love Taylor.

"Mom, would you tell us a story?" The little boy asked, getting affirmative noises from his sister.

"Okay, honey. Which one do you guys wanna hear tonight?" Mom asked, sitting down.

"Would you tell us the story of grandpa Luke and grandpa Ashton's love?" The little girl asked.

Mom smiled, "Of course. It started a summer a long time ago on your great grandparent's porch..."

-

Luke's mom said he was seven, Ashton was nine, and Luke looked at him like the stars in the sky. 

Their Dad's used to joke about the two falling in love, and their mom's would smile, roll their eyes, and say, "Oh my, my, my."

This is the story of how Luke and Ashton came to be.

-

Luke was standing in the tree house in his old oak tree in the backyard, trying to (and doing a very good job at it) if annoying the crap out of his friend Ashton.

"Luke, if you don't shut up, I'm going to beat you up." The nine year old threatened.

Ashton was bigger than Luke, and Luke knew he could, and tensed up. By Ashton never did.

Not even when their world was only a block wide. Not even when Luke jokingly said, "I dare you to kiss me," and ran when Ashton tried. Not even then.

They were just two kids, Ashton and Luke. (Oh my, my, my.)

-

Flash forward, and suddenly Luke was sixteen, and Ashton was eighteen. He wasn't Ashton's little brother of a best friend. The two had been dating only for a few months.

Their Dad's never actually thought they would fall in love, their mom's would just roll their eyes and say, oh my, my, my.

Even though they were older, Ashton's eyes still shined like pretty lights during the summer.

Then a few weeks later, at two am, they ended up at a creek bed in Ashton's truck. All Luke needed was Ashton next to him.

And then when they had their very first fight, with screaming and slamming doors, and no kisses goodnight. Ashton stood outside of Luke's door in shock, and stayed out until morning light. (Oh my, my, my.)

-

A few years passed, and Luke and Ashton were sitting at their favorite spot in town, a little cafe. Ashton had stared into Luke's eyes, and got down on one knee.

Luke almost burst into tears, looking down on the person he loved so much, proposing to him.

At their wedding, the entire small town had come. Both of their moms cried. Ashton said I do, and Luke did too.

A few years later, on the porch they had met so many years before, they rocked their first child. Just Ashton and Luke, oh my, my, my.

-

And Luke will be 87, Ashton will be 89, and Luke will still look at him like the stars that shine in the sky.

Just Ashton and Luke, Luke and Ashton, oh, my, my, my.

-

"And that, kids, is how your grandparents fell in love." Mom finished, smiling at the two almost asleep children.

"I wanna love like that," The little boy yawned.

"I'm sure you will, goodnight sweetie." 

"Goodnight, mom."


End file.
